


mission accomplished

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is good at her job as a spy. Bringing along the tech expert Kasius for a mission makes the whole thing fun, too.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> square: characters are a secret agent and a tech expert

"Want me to take my bra off?"Sinara asked.

Kasius‘ head snapped up so fast she would have sworn she actually heard something crack and he winced, a furious blush spreading across his cheek."Wha – do I what?"

"I can take my bra off so you have an easier time with the wires,"she said innocently.

It had been a very nice and helpful offer, as far as she was concerned. That she’d made it mostly to get the tech expert to flush so prettily didn’t really matter.

He’d been twitchy ever since she’d stripped down to her underwear for him to place all the needed bugs and devices on her. Knowing him from other projects – ones that had kept her fully dressed – she knew he was not usually so nervous.

It was fun to play around with him. And maybe his soft hands felt nice and she wouldn’t mind taking the last bits of clothing off. But mainly that making him flustered thing.

"Thanks, I’m fine,"he muttered. His gaze dropped to her chest as if wishing he’d said yes, then quickly up to her face again."I’m basically done anyway. All you need now is the transmitter and that’s in the necklace so you can, uhm, put the dress on. If you want to."

“If you’re sure,”she said, going to retrieve the dress from the hanger on the door, swaying her hips a little more than usual as she went.

She pulled on the dress, a tight, red little number, and turned to Kasius.“So?”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips.“You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” She smirked at him.“I wanted to know if the wires are noticeable, though.”

His cheeks coloured further as he mumbled a reply. The door swung open before she could ask him to repeat himself. It was their handler, May.

“We ran into a bit of a problem,”she said, raising an eyebrow at Kasius’ flushed face but not asking for an explanation.“The security is better than we thought, so we can’t get into their network from a distance.” She fixed her gaze on Kasius.“You’ll have to go in.”

“What?!”

“Oh, please, they’d eat him alive -”

“Both of you,”May clarified. She held an envelope out to Sinara.“We’ve updated the invite, it’s for you and your fiancé now.”

“Great,”Sinara said flatly.

She did her best to ignore that her own cheeks suddenly felt suspiciously warm.

* * *

Sinara looked up at Kasius with a faked, uncomfortably ditzy smile as they walked through the gallery in search of their targets.“I don’t get why you get to look all sophisticated while I have half my tits hanging out.”

He almost choked on his sip of champagne but recovered quick enough to pretend she had said something funny or charming, leaning in as if to kiss her cheek and whispering,“The panel should be in that corridor to the right but they’re making their rounds too often.”

Sinara had already mapped out the rhythm of their rounds, of course, and had to admit the corridor in question got an inordinate amount of attention. She downed her own drink.

“Follow my lead,”she said.

She leaned in and nipped at his earlobe, subtly taking his hand and maneuvering it so it rested on what could only just be still called her lower back by a generous onlooker.

Then she kissed him, long enough to sell the ruse, not so long as to make him uncomfortable. When she made to pull away, his mouth chased after hers, demanding more. She was all too happy to give it.

They only broke apart once someone pointedly cleared their throat nearby

Sinara gave the waiter an apologetic smile and brought her lips back to Kasius’ ear.“Act drunk.”

They made their way to the corridor under much stumbling and giggling. As soon as they were out of sight of the other guests and guards, Sinara let the stupid grin slide off her face.

“That’s the panel,”Kasius said, pointing out what looked like a regular bit of wall to Sinara.

Sure enough, he got it open quickly, exposing wires and lights and who knew what.

Kasius frowned.“That’ll take a bit. Longer than between rounds, anyway.”

Sinara considered that, chewing on her lower lip. There was one very obvious solution, of course, under one condition.“Do you need to see the thing to work your magic?”

“Not necessarily,”Kasius said.“It would slow me down a bit. What do you have in mind?”

With the next guard due in under a minute, Sinara decided to explain by doing. Leaning against the wall right over the panel, she dragged Kasius against her and into a kiss.

He responded enthusiastically, pressing her against the wall, the heat of his body radiating through her flimsy dress and making her hot all over. The guard’s steps came close, then he chuckled, and the steps went away again. It was only then that Sinara realised both of Kasius’ hands were on her hips.

“The panel,”she reminded him, nipping at his jaw.

“Right.”

She stopped one of his hands, the one towards the room the guards would come check from.“They might increase rounds to make sure we’re really just horny drunks.”

Kasius made a sound at the back of his throat that she liked entirely too much. She kissed him again before she could think about that.

The next guard found them up against the wall, Sinara grinding against Kasius’ thigh, Kasius’ hand on her ass with her dress hiked up, too wrapped up to even acknowledge the guard. This one left, too, with a hearty laugh and no inkling where Kasius had his other hand.

* * *

With their mission complete, they headed to the hotel room booked for the night; they would stay so as not to arouse suspicion in case they wanted to use those covers again.

They kept up their handsy behaviour in the elevator and made sure to take a few wrong turns in the corridors, laughing all the while and finding out a few more details on who was on which floor.

They stumbled into their room kissing. Sinara’s hand was in Kasius’ pocket and adjusting the blocking device the way he had explained to her when he’d pretended to growl dirty talk into her ear. He’d made his voice so gruff and breathless she’d very nearly forgotten to actually listen to the words.

“Got it,”she said.

Kasius didn’t move away. He cleared his throat.“Good, then we can stop the act.”

He still didn’t step away. Neither did Sinara.

“If you’re sure your device blocks all bugs?”she said.

Kasius bristled.“Of course I’m sure, I know what I’m -”

“Because if you aren’t,”she interrupted, running her hands down his chest and settling at his belt,“we should probably have sex, just in case someone’s listening in.”

“Oh.” He licked his lips, his pupils blown.“Well, better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right,”she said and pulled him back into a kiss.


End file.
